Diary: Entry 1: Remember
by Tee.q
Summary: They want to remember their light. [roxasxnamine]


A memory tugs at her mind, translucent at the edges, hard to grasp. The image is unclear like a tinted window. she tries to clear the view frantically with her hand, smearing and smoldering the fog. But it only gets denser; his face disappears. She cant remember. The image is sketchy like her art, it's loose and undefined, not definite, not sure. But she has drawn him before, she memorized his face, his hair, and his voice. She take her pencil and engages the paper. But the drawing isn't what her heart remembers, but what her mind suggests. An outline of a boy, faceless , lonely, and lifeless like in her memory.

--

The boy remembers. In his mind there's a girl. But her name is distant and jumbled in his thoughts, he remembers pronouncing it before, he remembers saying it was a fierce desire. Perhaps even with love. But the girl is disappearing in his memory. He reaches out, trying to grab _anything_. He's scared , he doesn't want her to go, not without him. He's stumbling now, falling over his thoughts and memories. He's trying to find her, he's lost; he's on a dark path. His light is diminishing, his guidance is gone.

--

At night she cries, her memories taking her on another ride. She's on a rollar costar, it's going too fast, it's spinning her round and round, till his face is blurred. She screams out his name. But he doesn't answer. He's too far now. She wants to jump off, do anything. But the seat belt is too tight. She cant move. She looks at the figure who is seating beside her. He's exactly what she imagines in her mind. Faceless. Lonely. Lifeless. She wants to draw a face on the blank canvas of his face. But her mind goes _blank_.

The boy went skating today. It was a sunless day. He was chasing her image in his mind. Faster and faster. His board fumbles and grinds. But still he pursues. His light is faint, he fears if he looses it's sight, he will fall. Fall deeper and deeper to the pain inside. But as his speed slows, he sees her. It seems she's waiting for him. Waiting for him to remember. The boy trudges forward, pushing with his good leg. He wants to go to the place. He wants to go to the place where she is.

--

Today she will paint him. The boy in her memory. But she will not paint with her eye or mind. She wants to paint with her heart. She points the brush and lets her heart guide the colours. Slowly a picture is formed. She starts to cry. Staring back from the paper was now _his_ eyes. She remembers them. She remembers how blue they were. How perfect, how beautiful they were. But the tricky part came next, his smile. The one precious asset to his face. It must be flawless. But as she tries her brush, she couldn't remember. All she see's is darkness. The picture is ruined now. His smile is backwards. Maybe he's sad, she thinks. Maybe he's lonely.

--

It's raining now. The boy races home. He feels heavy. Like the rain was a burden. He fears she's crying. Like the rain drops attacking him. She wants to be comforted, to be remembered. He screams out against the thunder. He punishes himself. His mind wouldn't allow him to remember. Commotion is all around him. But his eyes see. There's a yellow umbrella against the blackened sky. He's drawn to it. Like a light. He feels warm. No longer is he walking but sprinting. The light was walking away, he had to catch up to it. He had to be near it.

The rain reminded of the girl of sadness. The sky was in pain, shrouded in darkness. She wants to escape. She's terrified of thunder. She quickens her pace. The water puddles lick her bare ankles as she continues. Then , the wind picked up. Fierce and with force. It blows away her umbrella. She gives a cry and gives chase. Her view is unclear and mucked. Its cold now. She wants to be sheltered. To be warm.

--

The boy is close now. He sees his light in clear view. He feels relieved. He takes the umbrella in his hand. _Her_ scent lingers on it. He inhales. The rain was now a light drizzle. The boy feels calmer now, but something was still missing. He ponders. Then under the curve of umbrella, he sees a girl. Her blonde hair is slicked with water droplets. Her ocean blue eyes, red and bruised. She has been crying. Like an instinct the boy runs. He runs towards her. He wants to protect her; protect her from the rain falling from her eyes.

--

The girl sees a boy. A stranger. He's coming over towards her. But she isn't frightened. She feels whole. The hole in her heart and mind are becoming clear. As he got closer. She recognizes his features. The big blue eyes. The unmistakable hair. Her memory is singing out his name. Her heart is urging her to go forward.

"Roxas."

He stops. The voice was familiar. His memory plays out the moment over and over. He knew the voice, it was _hers_. The girl he loved. She was here. After searching endlessly. The picture was now clear. He drops the umbrella. That wasn't his light. The light he has been searching for, was right in front of him. His mind clears, he remembers now. Her name.

"Namine."

It felt so right. The syllables together. He openes his arms. Holding her tight. Everything about her was right. And he committs it to his memory.

* * *


End file.
